


Гвоздика и лазурь

by Alre_Snow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о Сером Посреднике и СПЕКТРе (но не том, о ком вы думаете)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гвоздика и лазурь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pink and Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503604) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



Эшли с грохотом опустила винтовку на стол в кают-компании — куда сильней, чем собиралась: сказывалось отвратительное настроение. Стоявшие неподалеку Дубянски и Греко, взглянув на нее, поспешили свернуть разговор и убраться из поля зрения.  
Неделю назад она бы как минимум улыбнулась, глядя, как они улепетывают, едва завидев ее. Сейчас Эшли только нахмурилась, усаживаясь за стол. Она не думала, что Шепард рассказала хоть кому-нибудь о том их разговоре в трюме, но и без того было очевидно — что-то произошло; особенно учитывая тот факт, что она была отстранена от обязанностей с тех пор, как они оставили Новерию.  
Что хуже всего, Эшли сама была виновата и отлично это понимала.  
Она занялась чисткой оружия с преувеличенным усердием, пытаясь выбросить эту мысль из головы. Но чем больше она старалась, тем меньше это помогало. С самого начала Шепард дала понять, что она считает сотрудничество с инопланетниками хорошей идеей. Черт, успех последних миссий доказывал, что это и вправду неплохая идея.   
Эшли всего лишь хотела высказать свои опасения насчет того, стоит ли давать представителям чужих рас — и дело даже не в этом, а в том, что они не служили во флоте Альянса — такой доступ к засекреченным технологиям Альянса.  
Похоже, вместо этого ей удалось зарекомендовать себя перед командованием как воинствующую ксенофобку. И если так пойдет и дальше, у нее просто не будет шанса доказать обратное.  
Бросив делать вид, будто чистит оружие, Эшли со стоном уронила голову на руки.  
— Ну и дура же я, — пробормотала она себе под нос.  
— Значит, нас таких здесь двое, — раздался знакомый голос, полный самоуничижения.  
Эшли вскинула голову, резко оборачиваясь.  
асари — Т’Сони — стояла у входа в кают-компанию с неуверенным видом. Ее глаза блестели, и это могло означать только одно: она пыталась сдержать слезы. У Эшли было три младших сестры, она знала, как это выглядит в таком возрасте.  
Пусть даже ей сто шесть лет, но сейчас — впервые с тех пор, как они нашли ее на Теруме, — Эшли могла поверить, что Т’Сони была, по сути, еще ребенком. И эта девчонка всего неделю назад помогла убить свою собственную мать.  
Эшли почувствовала нечто, подозрительно похожее на угрызения совести. Она всегда была готова первой признать, что совершила ошибку — а ее отношение к Т’Сони в последние несколько недель было далеко от достойного. И это нельзя было списать на недопонимание или неверные слова с ее стороны. Она даже собиралась извиниться, но Т’Сони старательно не попадалась ей на глаза.  
Конечно, Эшли не особо и пыталась ее искать.  
Тут она поняла, что молчание чересчур затянулось. Т’Сони собралась было ускользнуть — скорее всего, спрятаться в своей крошечной каюте за медблоком. Насколько Эшли знала, асари проводила большую часть своего времени именно там, не считая выходов на задания.  
Эшли глубоко вздохнула.  
— Доктор Т’Сони? — медленно спросила она. — С вами... э-э... всё нормально?  
Вопрос заставил Т’Сони замереть и снова обратить внимание на Эшли.  
— Я в порядке, сержант Уильямс, — ответила она, и если бы Эшли не прислушивалась — она могла бы и не заметить нотку неуверенности в ее голосе.  
— Неужели? — сухо поинтересовалась Эшли, приподняв бровь.  
Т’Сони прикусила губу, отводя взгляд.  
— Это настолько заметно? — ее голос дрожал.  
— У меня три младших сестры, — Эшли пожала плечами. — Тут волей-неволей научишься замечать, когда что-то не так.  
Т’Сони выдавила из себя слабую улыбку.  
— Я бы никогда не догадалась. Я единственный ребенок.  
Эшли отодвинула винтовку в сторону, жестом приглашая Т’Сони присаживаться рядом. Чуть поколебавшись, она последовала приглашению.  
— Я ухитрилась по-настоящему разозлить коммандера, — прямо сказала Эшли, как только Т’Сони уселась. — А с вами что произошло?  
На лице Т’Сони отразился испуг. А потом она... Эшли не была уверена, но выглядело это так, словно она покраснела. Она и не знала, что асари вообще умеют краснеть.  
— Я, ну, как бы это сказать... — Т’Сони снова прикусила губу. — Я неверно поняла некоторые вещи, которые коммандер говорила и делала, и в итоге выставила себя полной дурой.  
Теперь сомнений не оставалось. Это точно был румянец. Но с чего бы вдруг...  
Внезапно до нее дошло, и Эшли понадобилось все ее самообладание, чтобы не отшатнуться.  
— Ага. Вот как.  
Только слепой не заметил бы нарастающего напряжения, которое висело между Шепард и лейтенантом еще с Иден Прайм. А про коммандера и Т’Сони начали ходить слухи после миссии на Шардзилле, когда Т’Сони вытащила бессознательную Шепард из «Мако» и донесла ее чуть ли не до медблока, прежде чем Аленко успел явиться на помощь.  
Конечно, Эшли не доверяла слухам, но даже самая невероятная сплетня должна иметь под собой хоть какие-то основания. Безответная влюбленность? Это многое объясняло.  
— Вот так, — устало сказала Т’Сони. Она прижала пальцы к вискам — неожиданно человеческий жест, который застиг Эшли врасплох.  
Линн всегда делала точно так же, когда была в расстроенных чувствах.  
— Вообще я бы предложила алкоголь, — вдруг сказала Эшли прежде, чем успела задуматься о своих словах. — В нашей ситуации это, конечно, не вариант. Но я могу сообразить чай или кофе и, может, даже не сожгу ничего в процессе.  
Т’Сони снова внимательно смотрела на Эшли, недоуменно нахмурив брови:  
— Что?  
Эшли постаралась ободряюще улыбнуться:  
— Мне кажется, было бы неплохо, если бы кто-нибудь составил вам компанию, доктор Т’Сони. А кофе — хороший повод не прятаться в свое укрытие хотя бы ненадолго.  
На секунду она успела решить, что сейчас Т’Сони сорвется с места. Но девушка — вернее, нет, Эшли вспомнила, как читала где-то, что асари не считают себя женщинами, как бы они ни выглядели для других рас, так что не стоит думать о ней таким образом — неуверенно ей улыбнулась.  
— Я была бы не против, сержант Уильямс, — негромко ответила Т’Сони. — С одним условием?  
Эшли приподняла бровь.  
Все-таки Т’Сони очень много набралась от людей за последние несколько месяцев: она кивнула в ответ, вместо того, что ответить непонимающим взглядом.  
— Пожалуйста, называйте меня Лиарой.

***

Похороны давно закончились. Разумеется, потом была официальная церемония — дорогие напитки в издевательски-маленьких бокалах, политики и командование, которые заигрывали с прессой и разрушали все результаты трудов Шепард, даже не задумываясь.  
Джокер назвал адмирала Хакетта «лживым ублюдком» прямо в лицо и вылетел прочь из зала — ну, насколько это было возможно, с его-то костылями. Пожалуй, Эшли хотела бы, чтобы у нее самой хватило духа поступить так же.  
Казалось логичным, что договариваться с Хакеттом после этого собралась именно капитан Шепард. Эшли почти не знала ее — они успели поговорить всего несколько минут, — но она не могла не заметить, как много Шепард унаследовала от своей матери.  
— Вы вправду намерены наказать этого юношу за то, что он сказал правду, адмирал?  
Без всяких сомнений — поняла Эшли, — она на всю жизнь запомнит выражение лица Ханны Шепард, когда та задала Хакетту свой вопрос. Лицо капитана посерело от горя, глаза покраснели, но ее голос был ровным и не дрожал. Она говорила негромко, но выразительный взгляд в сторону ближайших репортеров дал понять, что ее предупреждение не напрасно.  
Шепард очень, очень много унаследовала от своей матери.  
Капитан Шепард перехватила взгляд Эшли, когда та выскальзывала из зала. Она кивнула — в этом жесте было больше, чем могли бы выразить слова.

— Эшли?  
Эшли даже не обернулась, залпом выпивая очередной стакан... ну, оно было зеленым и теоретически левоаминокислотным. И обжигающим на вкус. Этого ей было достаточно.  
— Лиара. — Эшли поморщилась, чувствуя, как жидкий огонь течет по горлу. Протянув руку к стоящей перед ней бутылке, она налила себе еще. — Я думала, ты присматриваешь за Джокером.  
— С ним доктор Чаквас. — Лиара присела напротив, по другую сторону маленького столика. — После того, как он ушел с церемонии, он решил ударить кулаком об стену. Исход был печален.  
Эшли нахмурилась:  
— Для стены или для Джокера?  
— А ты как думаешь? — сухо спросила Лиара. Приподняв бровь, она взяла пустой стакан, стоявший в центре стола рядом с бутылкой, но не стала спрашивать, зачем Эшли понадобился запасной. Она просто наполнила стакан и немедленно осушила его.  
Приступ кашля, последовавший за этим, был бы довольно забавным в других обстоятельствах.  
— Что это такое? — Лиара вытерла слезящиеся глаза.  
Эшли снова нахмурилась, зацепившись мыслями за что-то, увиденное секунды назад.  
— Почему у тебя есть брови?  
Повисла долгая пауза.  
— Что? — переспросила Лиара, снова поднимая упомянутые брови. — Эшли, сколько ты уже выпила?  
— Много, — Эшли продолжала хмуриться. — Не меняй тему. Почему у тебя есть брови? У других асари их нет. Вот, у той официантки тоже нет.  
Лиара поставила пустой стакан на столик и обеспокоенно посмотрела на Эшли:  
— Эшли, официантка — турианка.  
Эшли указала на собственные брови:  
— Ты опять меняешь тему.  
— Нет у меня бровей. — Лиара покачала головой. — Это узоры на лице, которые случайно напоминают человеческие брови.  
Эшли упрямо возразила:  
— Но они...  
— Моя мать носила такие же узоры, — резко перебила ее Лиара. — Поэтому у меня есть личные причины.  
Эшли хотела было настаивать и дальше. Но в то же время она понимала, что сейчас находится явно не в лучшем состоянии, чтобы выводить из себя одну из тех немногих личностей, которых она могла считать друзьями.  
— Мне нужно выпить еще, — пробормотала Эшли и снова потянулась за бутылкой.  
Лиара оказалась быстрее.  
— Нам обоим, — твердо сказала она. — И не спорь!  
Эшли закрыла рот. Она даже не представляла, что у Лиары может быть столько силы воли.  
— Что я могу сказать? У всех есть свои скрытые глубины, — тихо произнесла Лиара.  
Эшли недоуменно нахмурилась. Откуда Лиара могла знать, о чем она думала? Она знала, что у асари есть эта штука со слиянием разумов, но вряд ли они могли вылавливать мысли из чужой головы, даже не прикасаясь к ней.  
Напротив нее Лиара, судя по всему, старательно сдерживала смех.  
— Нет, тебе точно хватит пить, — покачав головой, она налила немного им обеим.  
Тщательно закрыв бутылку, Лиара отодвинула ее на свою сторону стола — подальше от Эшли. Протянула ей один из стаканов.  
— За шкипера, — негромко сказала Эшли, беря предложенный стакан.  
Лиара кивнула:  
— За Шепард.  
— Кто знает? Может, у нее и Кайдена наконец-то появился шанс разобраться со своими отношениями — где бы они ни были сейчас. — Голос Эшли слегка дрожал. Она подняла руку, вытирая несколько непрошенных слезинок. — Мне бы хотелось так думать. Они это заслужили.  
Лиара снова пристально смотрела на нее:  
— Эшли...  
Эшли отвела взгляд, выпивая свой тост. Обжигающий вкус в горле был почти облегчением.  
Легкое покашливание дало ей понять, что Лиара тоже допила свою порцию.  
— Идем, — тихо произнесла Лиара. Ее руки вдруг легли на плечи Эшли, помогая подняться на ноги. — У меня есть комнаты здесь неподалеку. Сегодня ты можешь остаться со мной.

***

— Шепард жива.  
Лиара отвернулась от экрана, отводя взгляд — и при виде ее лица у Эшли не осталось никаких сомнений.  
Она сжала кулаки.  
— Ты знала, — холодно сказала она. Это был не вопрос — они обе это понимали. — Ты знала.  
Лиара прикусила губу, на мгновение напомнив Эшли о той девушке, с которой она встретилась на «Нормандии» два года назад. Неуверенно она начала:  
— Я знала, что существует вероятность, что «Цербер»...  
— Не надо, — жестко прервала Эшли. — Я сейчас не в том настроении, чтобы выслушивать извинения.  
Лиара снова отвела взгляд — но на этот раз недостаточно быстро. Эшли заметила, как что-то мелькнуло в ее глазах, и не могла не задуматься о том, что, возможно, эта неуверенность была поддельной. Разыграть спектакль, попытаться убедить Эшли, что она — всё тот же наивный ребенок, каким была раньше, пусть даже обе они понимали, что с тех пор многое изменилось.  
Она даже ужаснулась — как она могла вообще хотя бы заподозрить Лиару в таких манипуляциях. Но в то же время она не могла отделаться от мысли, что была права.  
Эшли вздохнула:  
— Это правда Шепард?  
Молчание.  
— А разве тебе действительно нужно спрашивать? — едва слышно спросила Лиара.  
— Я боялась, что ты это скажешь, — устало выговорила Эшли.  
Лиара посмотрела на нее с явным подозрением:  
— Что ты сделала? Что ты сказала?  
Эшли пожала плечами, пытаясь не покраснеть при мысли о тех словах, которые она бросила в лицо Шепард там, на Горизонте.  
— Ты же меня знаешь.  
— Эшли...  
— Не переживай, — перебила ее Эшли. — Мне не привыкать к ситуациям, когда я сперва говорю, а потом думаю. Ты же помнишь. Если это и правда она, мы как-нибудь разберемся. У нас всегда получалось.  
Лиара открыла рот, словно собиралась что-то сказать. Но тут ее взгляд метнулся вправо, фокусируясь на чем-то за пределами экрана, и ее лицо окаменело.  
— Извини, Эшли, у меня здесь еще один срочный вызов.  
Эшли нахмурилась:  
— Ладно, думаю, мы сможем...  
— В следующий раз, — резко ответила Лиара.  
Связь оборвалась.  
Пару секунд Эшли не двигалась с места, с удивлением глядя на пустой экран. За последний год она общалась с Лиарой все реже и реже. С ее секретными заданиями было нелегко поддерживать постоянный контакт с кем бы то ни было. Но все же сейчас она не могла избавиться от мысли о том, что только что говорила с незнакомкой.  
Это было больнее, чем она ожидала.  
Покачав головой, Эшли прошла к своему столу. Если она собиралась извиниться перед Шепард, это точно не стоит откладывать. Со временем всё станет только хуже — а излечить зараженные раны куда сложнее.  
«Шепард, надеюсь, ты простишь мне то, что я сказала на Горизонте...»

***

Иден Прайм. Вирмайр. Илос. Альчера. Горизонт.  
Сколько раз за эти годы она готова была умереть, подумала Эшли. Конечно, она всё понимала. Десант обычно долго не живет, особенно солдаты вроде нее — те, кто всегда на передовой.  
Она могла погибнуть дюжину раз, но ей удавалось выжить — в отличие от многих и многих других. Весь ее взвод полег на Иден Прайм. Она не была знакома с капралом Дженкинсом, но осознавала, что его гибель под выстрелами гетов была чуть ли не единственной причиной, по которой Андерсон предложил ей присоединиться к его команде. Кайден умер на Вермайре, чтобы она могла жить. Столько хороших людей сгинуло вместе с первой «Нормандией». Коллекционеры забрали почти всех колонистов на Горизонте — но она ухитрилась остаться на свободе. Сейчас за спиной горела Земля, но она была здесь.  
Эшли умела выживать. В этом она была уверена. Но иногда... Она просто устала смотреть, как умирают небезразличные ей люди — только потому, что она не могла им помочь.  
Когда церберовский синтетик выбралась из обломков горящего шаттла, сфокусировав взгляд на ней и Лиаре, Эшли не колебалась.  
— Стой здесь, — прошипела она, поднимая оружие.  
Что-то мелькнуло в глазах Лиары — выражение, которого Эшли не поняла, но запомнила, чтобы обдумать позже, — а потом она оттолкнула Лиару в сторону, разворачиваясь и закрывая ее собой. Она открыла огонь без колебаний.  
Синтетик оказалась перед ней в мгновение ока. Рука на горле, поднимающая ее в воздух, словно она ничего не весила.  
Эшли казалось, что она слышит, как кто-то выкрикивает ее имя. Может, это была Шепард. Может, Лиара. Может, они обе. Она не знала.  
Иден Прайм. Вирмайр. Илос. Альчера. Горизонт.  
Марс.

***

Первое, о чем спросила Эшли, очнувшись в больнице Гуэрта — о своей семье. Во вторую очередь — о «Нормандии».  
— Слава Богу, — прошептала она, услышав, что и с тем, и с другим всё в порядке.  
Лишь несколько недель спустя до нее дошло, что вообще-то это было довольно подозрительно — откуда могла взяться информация о ее семье? Информация, даже полученная по официальным военным каналам, была обрывочной и неточной. И вряд ли ее мать и сестры могли попасть в новости первоочередного значения. «Нормандия» — другое дело, но какие-то там четыре человеческие женщины?  
Это подозрение не покидало ее мысли, но у Эшли не было времени как следует его обдумать. Она выздоравливала медленно и мучительно, лечебные процедуры занимали почти всё время — а потом она не успела и опомниться, как Удина уговорил ее принять звание СПЕКТРа.  
О заговоре и попытке переворота Эшли не хотела даже думать — ни на секунду.  
Всё это не значило, что она забыла о том самом вопросе. Она просто отставила его в сторону; это стоило учитывать, но не более того. Эшли давно усвоила — дареному коню, как говорится, в зубы не смотрят.  
Вопросы вернулись, когда она выяснила, что ее семья добралась до Цитадели — живыми и невредимыми. Эшли умела считать. Жнецы атаковали их колонию через каких-то двадцать часов после того, как они покинули планету. Им просто невероятно повезло, что они успели убраться — во всяком случае, так утверждала ее мать, когда Эшли наконец удалось с ней поговорить.  
Один раз мог быть чистым везением. Но еще один? Черта с два. Что-то здесь было не то, и она была полна решимости выяснить, что именно.  
Одна проблема — сколько Эшли ни пыталась, она не могла выяснить ничего.  
Когда СУЗИ принялась донимать ее вопросами о человеческом поведении, Эшли восприняла это чуть ли не с облегчением. Она готова была поспорить, что это придумала Шепард — то ли ради шутки, то ли в качестве урока, или просто затем, чтобы СУЗИ от нее отстала и переключилась на Эшли — но, как бы то ни было, она не жаловалась.  
Эшли честно отвечала на вопросы ИИ, если могла, отправляла ее к другим людям в случае необходимости, и пригрозила покалечить Джокера, если еще раз услышит от него слова «подушки» и «гелевые подкладки» применительно к нему и СУЗИ. А потом СУЗИ сказала нечто, что обрушило весь ее мир.  
— Мне кажется, Лиара стала более замкнутой с тех пор, как стала Серым Посредником.  
Эшли сама удивилась, как ей удалось скрыть свое полнейшее потрясение от ИИ — ведь та могла читать ее, как открытую книгу, даже считывать частоту пульса. Ей потребовалось собрать всё свое самообладание, чтобы сохранять спокойствие до тех пор, пока она не заперлась на обзорной палубе и — временно и с минимумом угроз Джокеру — отключила системы наблюдения.  
Это объясняло всё.  
— Лиара — Серый Посредник, — произнесла Эшли, пытаясь привыкнуть. Это звучало просто смешно, и она не могла не вспоминать о той грустной, смущенной девушке, которую Эшли угощала кофе три года назад.  
С тех пор многое изменилось. Для всех них.  
Эшли закрыла глаза; тысячи мыслей кипели в ее голове. И тысячи воспоминаний.  
Лиара склонилась над ней наутро после похорон Шепард, шепча что-то утешительное, пока Эшли справляется с тошнотой и клянется, что бросит пить. Два долгих года между Альчерой и Горизонтом, когда вызовы и сообщения от Лиары всегда приходили точно в тот момент, когда были нужны — светлые мгновения, когда жизнь казалась слишкой невыносимой. Новая винтовка, доставленная в ее квартиру всего через два часа после того, как ее повысили до лейтенант-коммандера, с запиской, в которой было только «Поздравляю».  
Новости о семье, поджидающие ее, стоило ей прийти в себя в Гуэрте. То, что ее семья добралась до Цитадели — когда многим повезло куда меньше.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Эшли встала и направилась прямо к двери. Дверь открылась — она даже не замедлила шаг.  
Кажется, кто-то окликнул ее — Вега, должно быть? — и она махнула рукой в направлении звука, не повернув головы.  
Теперь, зная, что Лиара была, черт побери, Серым Посредником, Эшли не могла не удивиться, когда дверь в каюту Лиары открылась перед ней без всяких проблем.  
Лиара сидела на кровати, держа датапад на коленях. Она подняла удивленный взгляд на Эшли, зашедшую в каюту.  
— Эшли?  
Эшли еще раз глубоко вздохнула.  
— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила Лиара, откладывая датапад и поднимаясь с кровати. — Что-то не так с кварианским флотом? Разве встреча не назначена на завтра?  
— Ты — Серый Посредник?  
Эшли планировала это совсем не так. Она собиралась сказать это спокойно, может, даже чуть поддразнить — как будто это была их общая шутка. Вместо это у нее вырвался вопрос, полный удивления, непонимания и даже обиды — потому что это скрывали от нее.  
Лиара моргнула.  
— Да?  
Эшли не могла точно сказать, было ли это утверждением или вопросом — но, судя по едва заметной интонации, все же склонялась в пользу последнего.  
— Ты — Серый Посредник, — повторила Эшли, на этот раз — уже уверенней. — Ты. Серый Посредник. И ты не сказала мне.  
Последняя фраза прозвучала куда обиженней, чем она хотела бы.  
У Лиары хватило совести выглядеть смущенной.  
— Честное слово, Эшли, это... ничего личного, — сказала она. — Есть много людей, которые об этом не знают.  
Эшли глубоко вдохнула. Выдохнула.  
— И на «Нормандии» тоже? — скептически поинтересовалась она.  
— Да, — кивнула Лиара.  
Эшли посмотрела ей прямо в глаза.  
— Назови хотя бы двух.  
— Саманта Трейнор, — немедленно ответила Лиара.  
Эшли приподняла бровь.  
— Это один. А Аллерс не в счет, так что даже не думай об этом.  
Лиара открыла рот. Закрыла его — теперь явно смущенно.  
Эшли прикрыла глаза.  
— Это ты устроила так, чтобы моя семья добралась до Цитадели? — негромко спросила она.  
Тишина. Потом Лиара ответила, так же тихо:  
— Да.  
Эшли открыла глаза. Лиара шагнула к ней ближе и смотрела с тем же непроницаемым выражением, которое она заметила там, на Марсе. Заметив взгляд Эшли, она отвернулась.  
Она надеялась, что поняла всё верно.  
— Должна честно предупредить: еще пять секунд, и я тебя поцелую, — медленно произнесла Эшли. — Дай знать, если я собираюсь облажаться, ладно?  
Лиара обернулась обратно к Эшли, широко раскрыв глаза.  
Эшли не была уверена, кто из них двинулся первым. Просто в одну секунду они стояли друг напротив друга, не отводя взглядов, а в следующую — уже целовались.  
Это был... очень впечатляющий поцелуй.  
Может быть, прошло несколько секунд. Может, несколько часов. Эшли честно не смогла бы сказать, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем они неохотно отодвинулись друг от друга.  
— Не думай, что мы больше не будем говорить о том, что ты — Серый Посредник, — выдохнула она.  
— Даже и не мечтаю, — Лиара тоже слегка задыхалась. — Но, может, попозже?  
Эшли не могла не заметить, что они наклонялись все ближе и ближе друг к другу с каждым словом. Губы Лиары были соблазнительно близко к ее собственным. Да, несомненно, им нужно было поговорить. Нужно было многое сказать и о многом рассказать.  
Но сейчас? Всего на несколько минут? Ничего не случится, если ненадолго забыть об этом всем.  
— Позже меня устроит. 


End file.
